The New Prophecy
by sarasnape97
Summary: "Albus everyone is present except Severus." said Arthur as he took his seat next to Molly. "It's alright I didn't invite him in the meeting as I have a reason to believe he might be part of this new prophecy" he said calmly.
1. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

_Unity of __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__ with the Alfea School for Fairies would bring a __wizard of cold pain history and a young lively fairy of royal birth together. Forbidden love due to morals of age would eventually last from now to infinity. Marry they shall and they would join in power magically bond as they would transfer their power to each other to be half witch and wizard and half fairy they become. With their new power gatrix they would defeat the dark lord and bring Pease to the world. _

"Call a meeting with the order!"Shouted Professor Dumbledore as the final words of the Prophecy was vision in his mind as he watches the spun-glass ball turn back to a calm swirling mist. Arthur quickly rushes out of the room as the command was said. Molly looks at Professor Dumbledore with concerns eyes saying "Albus are you alright? You made me worried sick you suddenly became trance-like and speak in a strange voice about something I don't understand. What forbidden love were you talking about and isn't Harry the chosen one to defeat you know who?" "Molly nothing to worry about I am a seer and I will explain when the rest arrives. Could you make me some tea? I getting old predicting the future can lead me to be very thirsty." He said calmly as he smile and laugh at his joke of being old. Relief Molly when out to the kitchen to make some hot tea for herself and Albus.

One hour later…..

"Albus everyone is present except Severus." said Arthur as he took his seat next to Molly. "It's alright I didn't invite him in the meeting as I have a reason to believe he might be part of this new prophecy" he said calm as everyone turn to face each other looking blankly."Ah! You must be shock why Severus of all people and not Harry and what new prophecy." he laugh as his eyes twinkle as he said that. With that everyone started nodding their heads. "Now give this old man time to explain." as he repeated the Prophecy again slow enough for everyone to get It. "So how is Severus related to this and this might just be another additional part of the prophecy for Potter?" Professor moody ask angrily and gloomy as he just felt his effort for taking care and protect the so called chosen one has gone down the drain because of this new prophecy as well as this new hero. "Alastor I know you are disappointed that our efforts are in vain but we can use this situation as an advantage as Voldemort still isn't aware of the new situation. We can use Harry as a distraction while we search for the real hero."

"Isn't Severus the hero?" asked Professor McGonagall "Yes but the prophecy reads _would bring a __wizard of cold pain history and a young lively fairy of royal birth together _shows that two people are required one fairy and one wizard is needed. The wizard is found I suppose as Severus has a cold pain history of his childhood and you see the prophecy say it bring_Unity of __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__ with the Alfea School for Fairies _which means the people are in the school and the part _Forbidden love due to morals of age _only can lead to a teacher-student relationship." said Professor Dumbledore with a slight mystery look.

"But it can be the other way around and Potter may be involved with an older fairy." Professor Moody said as he didn't want to let go of potter as the main hero."Alastor I really have to send you for a hearing check up didn't you hear about the part_young lively fairy. _ You know there is a young there." Before Professor Dumbledore could finish the whole room was busted with laughter.

"How about the other hero?" said Hagrid as he strokes his beard? "Oh finally someone asked! You know the prophecy says _fairy of royal birth_ which directly points that this hero must be a princess and Alfea only five Princesses in total we shall invite them as exchange students to Hogwarts. Together let's see which one can catch Severus heart. I really pity that girl for having such rotten luck! " Dumbledore finished as the whole room felt with laughter again even Professor Moody too this time as everyone knows how difficult Professor Snape is.


	2. Old Friend

Old Friend

_Explaining the new prophecy was hard as many couldn't understand why it was suddenly changed or they just couldn't accept the fact of a new hero. Professor Dumbledore was relieved that his old friends Headmistress Faragonda understand perfectly and was willing to offer her best students. _

_"_Professor Dumbledore I would offer my full support the girls will be shipped to you to Hogwarts immediately! Even though the dark lord has not attack us yet fairies but who knows we might be next. Oh! Yes what information were you saying you needed? " Headmistress Faragonda answer enthusiastically as Headmistress Faragonda loved to help especially if it was her dear friend. "Can you please tell me each princess personality?"He asked

"Sure but rest my case Princess Sara perfect for the job." She replied sweetly "Princess Sara that darling is absolutely lovely. It wasn't only her title of princess of the universal that help her gain her popularity, admiration and respect from the other girls. It was just her being absolutely perfect in every way from studies or powers to beauty to personality. Princess Sara has skipped all four years only during her first and became the first to so call graduated in the first year. Making her one of the youngest fairy to receive her Enchantix as well as graduate from Alfea in the world. She only back to Alfea as I requested to stay to be a role model of others. With that perfect figure, perfect looks and the glamour black shiny hair in a bob easily made her the most beautiful girl in school. Even with her beauty can give everyone confidence as she wears glass and she helps other with glasses feel confident too that they can be beautiful. Her powers are also amazing as the fairy of majestic she can control any type of fairy magic in the world. This also helps relate and care for each and every fairy as she has each have similar powers to them. She is very kind and friendly which has win over many hearts. She treats everyone as an equal even though she is royal. She is also very humbler she doesn't boast about her achievements and power even thought they are really incredible" she said proudly with a bright smile. "Impressive" Professor Dumbledore said with a grin but before he could continue his friend started to blabber about the others.

"Princess Bloom is a cheerful and caring girl to everyone around her especially her friends and family. She has the power of the dragon flame and is princess of sparks. While she normally carries a calm front she is easily to be confused and frustrated when something isn't going her way. She has perfect leadership qualities but can be aggressive to obtain the things she wants. Next Princess Stella is usually proud and bossy but she is helpful and brings harmony to the group. Besides that, she loves fashion and gossip, sometimes giving fashion advice to the other members of the Winx Club. She'd rather cleaver but choose not to work hard therefore her grade suffer with her. She is pretty close to bloom as they are in the same year 3." She paused to take a breather but she continues soon after.

"Princess Musa likes anything related to music as she is the fairy of music. Her favourite way of producing music is by the concert flute. Musa plays amazing music but usually play alone as she is very shy. Despite very tomboyish among her friends the princess she is the most emotionally unstable. Musa tries to putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness I think is due to her mother's early death and father being far away for tour too much. She brings harmony easily as her music calm people nerves. While Princess Tecna is very intelligent due to her power and interest for technology. She love putting things together to invent the latest electronically devices. She is a little self centre as she like coping herself in her room doing her own things but her grades don't suffer she still remain top 5 in her year. She is best friend with Musa whom is also in year 4. Finally I am done finally! "She said excitedly before She sigh with relieve after saying everything and took a sip of water

"Ah! Thanks old friend I should be heading of don't worry about the supply need for their schooling it would be provide when they come." Without saying goodbye he suddenly disappears. "Wizards." Headmistress Faragonda mumble annoyingly as she dislike it when people suddenly appear and disappeared like that.


	3. Protection

Protection

_Even though Headmistress Faragonda__truly believes that Albus can keep the girls safe she was still worried out the girls' safety. That wasn't surprising, looking at the current situation of the wizard world and the fact that that all the student sent out were royals. They can be easily ambushed and be killed by death eaters. (Winx are strong but they haven't yet mastered the art of defending power dark wizard magic.) Headmistress __Faragonda thought hard before realising that she could approach Alfea's Brother School __Red Fountain and asks Saladin to send a few boys over to protect the girls. With this arrangement Albus wouldn't be hurt as he would believe its tradition that both brother-sister school go on exchanged programs together. With this, Headmistress__ Faragonda finally sighed with relive._

"Ah, Faragonda nice of you to visit." said Headmaster Saladin as Headmistress Faragonda immerged out of the teleport machine. "It's nice to see you too. " She replied sweetly before walking toward Headmaster Saladin. Without further ado Headmaster Saladin stood and quickly pulled the nearest chair and said "Please have a sit." Headmistress Faragonda shot a quick smile as she sat down. "Now my friend what is your purposed of this visit don't try to deny it I can tell that you need my help in something." Headmaster Saladin said as soon as he returned to his seat with a cheeky smile. Headmistress Faragonda then explain the whole situation including her concerns and worries. "So…would you help?" she ask pled-fully as she waited impatience for the answer.

"I see why not my friend it's not like I ever say no to your requests and the boys can take this as a learning experience." He replied with a smile. "Glad you agree and thanks. Bye. Oh yeah remember to send your boys to Platform 9¾ at King's Cross station in London at latest 11am. Don't worry I will sent the details later." She said and quickly gave a wave as she enters the teleport machine and disappeared in sight. Headmaster Saladin sighed and suddenly notices that she only comes to find him when she needs help. What kina friend is that he thought to himself as he started thinking of whom to choose to go.

Headmistress Faragonda finally reached her office and she quickly scribbles something on a piece of paper and whisper to her owl to bring this to Professor Dumbledore. The note wrote:

_Dearest Albus,_

_I forgot to explain the old tradition of Alfea we always travel and have exchange programme with our brother school Red Fountain so could also 5 students from them join us. Thanks in advance but please let them come I don't want to be on bad terms with __Headmaster Saladin if I don't follow tradition._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Faragonda_

The owl took off and before Headmistress Faragonda knew it the owl return with a note. The note wrote:

_Faragonda dearest,_

_I see why not? Oh Yeah! I almost forgotten to mention all school books will be provided there as well as the uniform so just tell your students to bring themselves and some personal belonging. Anyway can't wait to have tea again remember to bring lemon drops._

_Love,_

_Albus_

Albus the thought of you just makes me laugh she thought to herself when she finishes reading the letter.


	4. Preparations

Preparations

_The term was approaching September the first. The classroom ready, teachers back and dorm clean and ready to accept their new owner for the next four years. __Headmistress Faragonda was confident to say Alfea was ready for school reopen. Then suddenly when she thought that she can relax she realized she still haven't inform the selected girl they are chosen to go to Hogwarts as well as inform them about the perform they have to do when they are there. She quickly then teleported to each girl's place to inform her and her parents about the exchange programme and request them to return to the school today to prepare for the performance when they arrive in hogwards._

Each limousine pulls through to the gate of Alfea. Slowly each footman opened the door and helps each princess out. As they each walk towards the grand door of the buildings a group of butler and maids start carrying their trunks behind them. When the princess saw each other they greeted warmly and headed to the Auditorium. Settle in the Auditorium Princess Musa started the ball by suggesting that they could perform a song like in a way of show choir. "Great idea maybe we can do it together with the other selected boys from red fountain." said Princess Stella excitedly whom was currently interested with Brandon and would love to work with him. "Sure why not?" everyone replied with a giggle cause it was pretty obvious that Stella want to get close to Brandon. "I will go and suggest it to Headmistress Faragonda." replied Princess Bloom as she started to head out towards the exit of the Auditorium. "I think as Stella is great in fashion I think she should be in charge of our outfits." Princess Sara said sweetly. "Yah!" everyone replied. "Nah! Sara you are much better than me. Could you help me touch the design for me later?"Princess Stella asks as she started to sketch the outfits for both the winx and the Specialists. "No problem! Okay we got the outfits ready what about the lighting and the special affects?"Princess Sara replied. Instantly everyone pointed towards Princess Tecna. "Okay! Okay I will start preparing now but I need a little assistance so who would like to help?"Princess Tecna asked excitedly cause she loved making new equipment. "Sara" they all replied. "Why me?"Princess Sara replied innocently. "Cause I need someone with experience we only have less than four day to prepare the equipment." Princess Tecna replied firmly. "Fine, next is the dance moves and music. Who wants to be in charge?"Princess Sara asked "You!"They replied loudly. "Me! Hey!Doesn't mean you guys are older than you can bully me!"Princess Sara replied angrily. "No. We are not picking on you but you just too talented so can you please do it?"Princess Lalya said. "Fine let's get cracking."Princess Sara replied calmly as everyone started working on their parts.

After a while...

The door bust open rushing in was Princess Bloom screaming"Headmistress Faragonda has agreed they are coming in around ten minutes.""Calm down and help us Bloom we need all the help we can get." they said as they continued with their work. So far Princess Sara, Lalya and Musa have chosen the song assign the jobs and of who is going to sing and play instruments. They also arrange where to stop and go for each person in the song. They also started working on the girls dance moves they plan to arrange the guys' moves when they arrive. Also Princess Sara and Stella have finished the design and are now producing it using magic. Lastly Princess Sara and Tecna have started building and programming the equipment.

10 minutes later...

"Brandon!" screamed Princess Stella. "Hey what about us don't we get a welcome" replied the rest of the specialists. "Of course!" Replied Princess Stella sweetly as she quickly gave each of them a hug. "Enough with the catch up let's get on with work." Princess Sara said politely. She then started to assign the specialist to different departments Prince Brandon to Fashion (requested by Princess Stella), Prince Timmy to Lights and Special effects (Prince Timmy is great with Technology) and the rest to dance and music. It was pretty easy for the girls to get along with the boys cause due to the fact that their schools have a brother-sister relationship they always often meet during events so they already have a close relationship.

After Three days….

"Okay everybody last practice." Princess Sara called everyone from their break. They have practice so much that it came naturally. Even Princess Sara, Princess Stella, Princess Tecna, Prince Timmy and Prince Brandon whom had to do stuff to addition to remembering their routine have already mastered it. As the music ended and they had finish the last dance step. Princess Sara said afterwards "That great we are done for the day. Now head back for a good night sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Everyone said their goodnight and started to head back to the dorms for the girls while to Red Fountain for the boys.

On the way back Princess Stella broke the Silent by saying "I wonder if Hogwarts have cute boys." Then suddenly the cold tension broke with laughter and giggle. "You over with Brandon already?" asked Princess Bloom who was the first to recover from the laughing period. "Hey girls I am like the prettiest girl here I don't think I shouldn't limit my selves to just one guy." Replied Stella as she flipped her hair and gave a glamour's post which alert another round of giggles and laughter.


	5. The Journey

The Journey

_I better wake up the girls they should be leaving now if they don't want to rush later in the station Headmistress __Faragonda thought to herself as she rush from corridor to corridor from her office to the winx's dorms in the west side of the castle._

"Girls! Hurry up if you don't leave now you would miss the train later on." screamed Headmistress Faragonda as she started to bang on each girls door. "Huh!"Replied a sleepy Princess Musa as she opened the door. "Musa quickly get change and remember to fit that hair." Headmistress Faragonda said politely as she pointed to Musa's mess hair. Musa embarrassedly gave a nod and quickly went to fix herself up. "Done." Princess Sara suddenly said as she emerges from the door of her dorm carrying her handbag.

"Sara have you eaten if you haven't why don't you go to the food hall and grab a quick bite?" asked Headmistress Faragonda nicely. "Yes I have eaten already and also don't worry about the others I told the maid to bring everyone breakfast on the breakfast tray." she replied calmly. "What a kind girl. I wish I could send you off but I can't I have to be here to welcome the first years." Headmistress Faragonda said with tears in her eyes."Don't cry I will be back next year if you invite me."Princess Sara said very comforting as she gave her a big hug. "Sure you always welcome to come back. Are you girls going to travel to the station together?" Headmistress Faragonda asked as she wiped away her tears. "No we will be travelling on our own limos cause we can't fit twenty-five people in the limo as well as all our luggage." Princess Sara replied smiling. "Twenty-five but the last time I check only five of my students going." Headmistress Faragonda asked confusedly "The twenty people are five maids, five footman, five butler and five bodyguards. Each having one in each position." Princess Sara replied with a giggle. "Oh yes I totally forgotten that you all have your personal servants that follow you everywhere. Now if you excuse me I better inform Albus about the extra twenty or else I am afraid that they might have to sleep on the floor when they get there." Headmistress Faragonda replied with a cheeky smile as turn to head back to her office.

"I am done too." said a neater looking Princess Musa as she tap Princess Sara on the shoulder. "Greet to see that. Now let's go wake up the other." replied Princess Sara "No need too. We are up." the remaining winx said as each of them emerges from behind the door. "We will be travelling there by our own limo so I would see you there." said Princess Sara as she started to heading out to the exit. Each Princess with their own personal servants made their way to the grand exit where the limo was waiting. The footmen helped the princess in to each of their limos before helping the maids, butlers and bodyguard in placing their own mistress trunks in the respective limos before hopping in too.

The half an hour trip there was quiet mostly but really noises for some princess it really depends. Princess Bloom was sleeping soundly so her personal servants tried to be as quiet as possible not to wake her up. Princess Tecna was reading her electronic manual and her personal servants knowing that she hated to be interrupted therefore just did their own thing. Princess Sara was watching a comedy television show with her personal servants and the limo was full of laughter and giggles. Princess Musa was listening to her headphones while her personal servants also were just doing their own thing. Princess Lalya on the other hand was chatting with her personal servants on their feeling about going to Hogwarts. All enjoying themselves time whether if it's in dream land or just listening to your favourite songs allowed time to past really quickly and before anyone knew it they had arrived.

"_Your highness we have arrive." all footman said as each limo reach their destination. Slowly each princess calms themselves down and nervously said "I ready. You can escort me out now." _


	6. Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts Express

"_Wow I have never seen such many limos in one place before." said Ron excitedly as he pointed at the parked limo near King Cross Station. "Maybe they are celebrities?"asked Ginny as she too gain interest in the surprising number of limo packed outside. "Nah I don't think so. There should be reporters if they are famous and there none in sight." replied Hermione. "I agree with Hermione. Maybe it's just rich kids." said Harry as he started to transport his trunks from Mr Weasley's car to the trolley. _

"Harry! Quick look! The guy is opening the door for that limo on the right." Ron said excitedly as he pointed to a new figure that apparently just came out. As Harry looked the guy was helping a beautifully dressed lady out. With her coming out all the other limo doors swung open and the other guys help other beautifully dressed ladies and handsomely dressed suited men. "Told yah! Just rich kids in there." said Harry as he started pushing the trolley to the wall which would led him to platform 9¾. "Alright then you were right." Said Ron disappointedly as he too started to load and push his trolley too.

"Come on everybody to platform 9¾. Fred help your sister with that."Mrs Weasley said as she pointed to the trunk Ginny was struggling with. Everyone follow her there and as everyone wanted to go through the wall. The lady whom came out first asked politely "Hi, I am Sara. Can you please tell me how to go to Platform 9¾?" Mrs Weasley replied nicely "Oh! What a polite girl. Just run into that wall will do. Ginny would you show this girl please." "Thanks you very much." She said with a bright smile before calling the same group of ladies and gentlemen whom got out from the other limo to come here. Ginny when first followed by Sara and the same group of ladies and gentlemen.

"At least they are not as bossy as Malfoy." Ron said with a smile a smile before running in the wall. Harry and Hermione nod in agreement before too running in the wall too.

Sara POV (personal point of view)

"Okay guys do you want to sit together or you want to mingle with everyone else?"I said as we reach the other end of the wall. "Mingle." everyone said agreeing. "Okay, before that notice that your personal servants are gone. Don't worry they have gone to Hogwarts in another way cause the train is not big enough to fit an extra fifty-people. They have our trunks with them so don't worry if you can't find them okay?" I said. "Okay madam." They replied before disappearing in sight. Uh! Always me that is let out. Princess Bloom is with Stella while Princess Musa is with Tecna and the boys are always together. Uh! No point complaining just smile Sara the time will come when you meet a good friend. Then suddenly a red headed girl came up to me and said "Hi again, I am Ginny Weasley. Would you like to sit with me on the train?" I quickly replied with a smile "I would love to sit with you." With this she led me to an empty compartment in the train which where I took a seat. She then asked why she hasn't seen me around here before. I slowly explain that I was an exchange programme between Alfea-Red Fountain and Hogwarts. She then curiously asks why I wasn't sitting with them. I explained that I skip grades and they just won't open up to me as they think I am too good for them. But I quickly added that they were still very nice. I understand Ginny said as she patted me. She explained to me that she is always left out as people thinks she is a child just because the chamber of secrets issue. We then continue chatting about almost everything. We seem to have become the best of friends in such a short period of time. Ginny also introduce me to different kinds of wizard candy when the trolley lady came by. I really enjoy the snacks especially the chocolate frog as I thinks it's really cute how the chocolate can come to live and jump around. Time pass really fast and we were soon to reached therefore Ginny quickly when to change into her school uniform. I haven't got mine yet so I will be wearing a ball gown as well as my crown later to show my respect to the school but I wouldn't change yet as I haven't told Ginny that I was a princess just yet. We chat some more before the train arrived at its destination. When we arrived I saw other students as well as my schoolmate starting to hop off. Therefore I told Ginny that I have to join back with my schoolmates and would see her later. She and I said our goodbye before I exiting the train.

As I hope off I turn to take a glance of the castle, I was amaze at the beauty and dark atmosphere surrounding it. I then said to myself softly that the wizard world is more amazing and different than I thought it to be.


End file.
